X2301
by Captain America 4 PREZIDENT
Summary: Once there was a innocent girl. But HYDRA got a hold of her and did horrific experiments on her, teaching her never to love. That little girl died. I am all that is left of her. A monster. Steve/OC After The Avengers
1. Chapter 1

_'I am everyone, yet I am no one. '_ - X-23.01 for this story.

X-23.01  
>Chapter 1 : Operation Escape and Destroy HYDRA.<p>

The room was dark and could not see anything. Our arms and legs were chained up and I could smell the blood oozing from our healing wounds to the cold metel floor. Revenge. One of the only emotions we were allowed to feel because of HYDRA. We, both, were thirsty for blood and revenge.  
><em>SHRINKT!<br>_And that is what we will get.

**2 hours later. Avenger's Building. 3 person POV.**

"Alright, Avengers, I have an asignment for you." said Director Nick Fury, walking into the room which the Avengers were gathered in. " A HYDRA reserch and experiment building in upstate New York, near Westchester, has been brutally destroyed and we have to find who or what destroyed it."

"Question, yeah, isn't HYDRA one of the bad guys?" asked Tony Stark.

"Correct, but that isn't what interests me, it's about what did it. Take a look at this security tape." answered Fury then nodding his head toward a flat screen tv.

On the screen it showed two 15 to 20 year old girls (it was hard to tell since the camera never got a good shot at them) dressed in all black with two claws coming out of their fists and one coming out their feet. They were doing extraordinary flips and if a robot came to attack them, one would slice it apart with out a sweat. Then the camera flashed to the outside where it showed the two girls kicking some major butt and then stealing a helicopter.

"Who - what are they?" asked just about everyone in the room.

" Weapons X-23 and X-23.01. As infants they were given to a part of of HYDRA known as Weapon X. They were only allowed to know 6 emotions and because of that they hade become emotionally unstable so they locked them up. Those emotions were , hate, bloodthirst, anger, unforgivefulness, obidience, to HYDRA only of course, and last revenge." answered Fury. "Which was probably the reason they destroyed that part of HYDRA. It was the Weapon X HQ. But the biggest problem, two emotionaly unstable mutants with adamantium bones and claws loose."

"So, my geuss is that we have to capture these guys and see if they will join us?" asked Sam AKA Falcon.

"Correct." answered Fury.

"Then we're in for one hell of a time." said Stark smirking.

**Okay guys please review. Most of the chapters will be in X-23.01 pov like the begining of this chap. No flames please. Also I am baising the look for X-23 and X-23.01 in the Wolverine and The X-Men universe. so google image X-23 Laura Kinney Wolverine and the X-Men foresight part 1. Thank you for reading. Oh yeah I am not going to update until I get at least 1 review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who has read. Oh yeah if you could'nt tell X-23 is The X-23 ya know Laura Kinney? So please review.  
>Kairan1979: She isn't exactly a clone of X-23 more like X-23 is one part to her whole. <strong>

**X-23.01's POV**

I could not help smiling evily to myself because everything was destroyed, smoke was floating up in the air around the rubble that was once a hi-tech lab (and a crashed hellicopter), there was dead bodies littered here and there. I literally could not stop myself from smiling. Any sign of kindness had gotten punishment.

_**Flashback about 11 years ago.**_

_"How dare you disobey direct orders! You were commanded to kill everyone on the spot. But you spare one man! The man who out of everyone needed to be killed!" Screamed Red Skull while I was being chained up._

_"He told me I was more than a weapon. That I was my own person." I said quietly, looking down not even struggling._

_"Then that man, Xaiver, is a LIAR! You are nothing but a disobedient weapon! That man will ruin everything for us!" He screamed, his face turning redder (if that was even possible) and his voice raising. "You shall be punished."_

_The soilders who had tied me up walked up to me, raised their guns, one of them pointed to my head and the other pointed at my gut, and then ..._

POW!

"What the hell?" exclaimed X-23.

We turned around to see a man that seemed to be wearing a suit of red and silver metal.

"Now, ladies, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which is it?" He asked.

X-23 let out her claws again with a_ SHRINKT! _and I let my skin turn into adamantium, a power not many knew I had since it was the latest additon.

"Hard way it is." he said before letting out a whistle.

Suddenly there were five more people in the area. Pathetic. Five against two. They might accually have a chance of winning.

Two of them, a black man wearing a ridiculous red suit with wing and a Hispanic looking young man wearing a blue and green costume who could turn in to prehistoric creatures, went at X-23 but were instantly thrown over at the first man , wait, Iron Man was his name. Red Skull made us learn about these people. They were crumpled on the ground but still consious. Because of that I took out to canisters of nauseating fumes.  
>Suddenly, a red headed woman, the Black Widow, went to attacking X-23. While I was distracted I was tackled by a blond young man with light blue eyes in a red, white and blue outfit. Captain America.<p>

**3rd person pov**

As the two mutant weapons were being distacted by the remaining Avengers, Nick Fury snuck through the woods surounding the secret, once hi-tech lab.

"Coulson, now." said Fury into his ear piece.

"Are you sure?" came the reply.

"Yes."

Suddenly the air was filled with a high pitched squeal. Back where the fighting was, both girls were screaming in pain, thrashing in pain.

Suddenly, they were quiet. They looked frozen mid-scream.

_SPLAT!_

A bubble of skin in the back of their necks grew larger and larger until it popped. Blood oozed out of the hole, but then slowly the blood turned silver with little black dots in them,

"Nano-Bots." said Iron Man. "Because of these little bastards they were being controlled."

The squealing stopped and the girls bodies untensed and they let out a long deep breath, their eyes closing. No longer will HYDRA control them.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU! That was to all my hommies that has favorited and followed this story so far! So *drum roll* The newest chapter of X-23.01! Oh yeah Thank you to my Beta Mac 'n' Meez**

**key: **_thoughts and mental pictures._

**3rd person**

"So, why, again, did you do that?" asked Roberto aka Reptil.

"You see, those nano-bots were like a memory bank. Which after I destroyed them, just about all of X-23 and X-23.01's memory will be gone." answered Nick Fury after they took the unconsious girls to the Avengers HQ.

"Director Fury, they are awake." said a young intern walking in.

**X-23.01's pov**

_Where am I?_

I looked all over the room which I was being held in along with a girl that looked like she would be my age. I think.

Whoa, that was scary. Not even knowing how old you are or even what your name is.

"Hello, Laura." Said a black man with an eye patch walking in the room nodding to the girl who had woken up. "Hello, Naddie." this time he nodded to me.

"So that is what are names are." Laura and I said in unison.

"Yes." said the man. " You two are sisters and due to an accident you lost some of your memory. I am Nick Fury, your boss. You two are a part of group of super heros called The Avengers. Do you two remember what your powers were?"

"I ... I think so." said Laura. "Don't I have claws that come out of my hands and feet? And I can heal."

"Can't I make my skin turn metal, teleport, heal, and I have claws like Laura, right?" I asked.

"Correct." he said with a smirk. Something about this made me feel queasy. "So, are you ready to meet your team mates again?"

I immedetly disliked this idea. I mean I woke up and I find out I'm a super hero and now I have to go and meet people not even awake for five minutes?

_Uhg, This should be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! Dude a lot of people are following this story. :) Yeah I'd like to thank Dmfrist who is my offical beta . She didn't beta this chap though.**

My opinon of my teammates?

Tony - A total jerk who thinks way to highly of him self and still he thinks he should be the leader. If we were in the same room alone I'd murder him for sure. He tried to take advantage of our loss of memory by saying he and Laura were trying to have kids and Fury was furious at that.

Steve- I like him. He is very kind and understanding soul, but for some reason I feel a strange feeling as if I can't trust him.I think we could be friends sorta.

Natasha - We are already good friends since we both disagree with that guys are stronger then women and we both have a bit of dislike for Stark.

Thor- He is kind enough, though he sometimes seems to act without thinking. Like when we came in to the meeting room he walked to us and exclaimed "Friends!" then gave us a group hug. He and I could sorta be friends , sorta maybe.

Laura- Of course I like her! She _is _my twin sister.

"Hello? Excuse me, Naddie, Earth to Naddie?" I heard Steve's voice interupting my thoughts.

"Oh! Hi Steve, is everything alright?" I looked up to him where he was standing infront of the couch I was laying on in my room.

"Oh sure. Everything is nifty. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He repiled with a shrug.

"I'm alright, thank you. I am gunna take a walk." I said, yawning and streaching my black jean clad legs. Steve gave me his hand to help me up and as soon as I stood I stumbled on top of Steve, knocking him over. We both fell in THE MOST akward position ever! I was on him, our hands still together and our faces mere centimeters apart.

"Uh. I- um. This is akward." said Steve, blushing heavely.

"Hey Steve." Stark was poking his head through my bedroom door,a huge smirk on his face. "I heard some noise and I thought I should check it out. It is about time you got laid! I'm just sorry I had to interupt it."

"Tony!" I roared jumping off a very red Steve and starting to chase Tony, who seemed a little scared now that my claws were out and I felt like making Iron Man into Iron Sushi.

I knew something was out of the ordinary when he ran down to where the stairs that led to the prisoner cells were.

"Tony! Get out here NOW!" I roared through the metal maze of prison cells, only a few were occupied.

"How peculier." Said a guy wearing green and black who appeared from out of nowhere. "You must be one of those 'mutated' midgardians. That is very odd, though those claws are very remarkable."

"Who are you, short stuff?" I asked and the reason I called him short stuff is because he was _super_ tall.

"Hm. You are a peculier midgardian aren't you?" He said in a teasing way. "Forgive me, I am Loki. Brother of Thor."


End file.
